Little Love
by CrazyAngel87
Summary: A Captain Swan family journey told through short stories starting from pregnancy to a happy ending that will change the life of Emma Swan and Killian Jones forever.


***Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. I only own the plots and characters I create in this story.***

 _ **Little Love**_

 **Summary:** A Captain Swan family journey told through short stories starting from pregnancy to a happy ending that will change the life of Emma Swan and Killian Jones forever.

 **A/N:** Hello fellow Captain Swan fans! My name is Rachael and this is my first ever Captain Swan fanfic. Each chapter of my story will be a short story telling about each moment Emma and Killian share during Emma's pregnancy and as their children grow up. I already picked a name and gender for their first baby together. The same has been done for their second. Henry will be in this plenty so don't worry about him being left out. I hope you enjoy this journey and please review once you are done reading. I appreciate any feedback you guys can give me throughout this beautiful tale. Thank you and the journey begins now!

~*:.:*~

 **Baby Surprise**

Positive. The test is positive. She took 10 tests to be sure. The moment they waited so long for is finally here. Emma Swan-Jones, the woman who grew up feeling unloved and unwanted that eventually found her home and her family, is pregnant for the second time in her life. Fortunately, this time it was a wanted pregnancy. A pregnancy that fills her with so much love and excitement that she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

Emma places her hand on her flat tummy, gently caressing it as she smiled at the thought of being a mother again. She didn't get to raise Henry his first 10 years of his life. She missed out on so much with Henry. A part of her always wished she got that chance and now she can with this new little one inside her.

The sound of the front door downstairs opening echoes up the stairs. "Mom?" Henry. She forgotten Henry was out of school now. The last thing he needs to see right now is his mother being an emotional mess, and her mess of empty pregnancy test boxes and wrappers.

"Crap!" Emma exclaims as she wipes her tears of joy and quickly cleans up all the pregnancy tests before Henry caught her in the bathroom with them. She stuck one of the tests in her back pocket to save for later when she surprises her husband with the good news.

"Mom? You home?" Henry called out in the quiet house.

Emma comes down the stairs with a smile on her face. "I'm here, Henry. How was school?" she asks as she hugs her teenage son.

Henry notices the look on her face and smirks at her as pulls out of the hug. "School was fine. You seem happy about something. What is it?"

She wanted to wait until after she told Killian, but Henry knew her well and he would figure it out eventually. Not to mention, she was bursting at the seams with excitement. "Eh, I was going to wait till later to tell you, but now as good as ever." Emma takes a deep breath to calm her happy tears and looks straight into Henry's hazel eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Henry was taken aback by this new development. His mom is pregnant. He smiles back at her happily. "You're pregnant? I'm going to be a big brother?!" He replies excitedly.

"Yep and I know you are going to be an amazing older brother." Emma exclaims happily. Henry's smile widens and they hug again. Henry pulls away smiling. Emma noticed that look in his eyes. It was the same look he got when he was up to something. "Go ahead and ask."

Henry smirked. "Have you told Killian yet?"

Emma raised her eyebrow and sighed. "No, I haven't yet. I'm not even sure how to tell him. I know he's been busy with the Jolly Roger and probably just got back from his trip. And you know you can call him 'Dad', right?"

She noticed Henry's hesitation and decided to let the issue go for now. "I understand if you are not ready, Henry. I shouldn't push this on you."

"No, it's okay, Mom. I…" Henry softly swallowed. "I just need more time." Emma gives him a small smile to reassure him. "I want to. I _really_ want to. I just want to wait until the moment feels right. I love Killian, and he's been really great to me. It's just…" Henry softly sighed and looked down.

"You feel like you are replacing your dad with Killian." Emma gently hugs the fifteen year old. "It's okay, Henry. You're not replacing your father. Neal will always be your dad no matter what. He loved you so much and he would want you to be happy."

"So you think he would be okay if I start calling Killian 'Dad'?" Henry looked at his mother inquisitively. Emma smiles. "Of course, Henry. He would be okay with whatever you want to do. And if you need time, that's fine too. There's no need to rush."

Henry smiles widely. "Thanks, Mom." Emma and Henry hug each other one more time. Henry feels his mother's positive pregnancy test in her back pocket and he pulls it out to look at it.

"So, how are we going to tell Killian he's going to be a father?" Henry asks with a smirk.

Emma winced and sighed as she took the pregnancy test out of her son's hand. "I've been trying to come up with a good idea, but I don't want to go the cheesy, clichéd route."

Henry bit his lower lip as he thought about how to help his mom with this. His eyes widen as a vision of his mother taking the pregnancy tests passed through his mind. He pulls out his quill and starts writing down everything that happened in his vision. Emma watches as Henry writes about her getting sick at Granny's, counting the days since her last period, and her running to the drug store to buy 10 pregnancy tests to be sure of her pregnancy. He wrote every last detail up to the moment she found she was pregnant.

Once Henry was finished, they both looked down at the pages Henry wrote and began reading them. Emma smiles happily. "Henry, I think you found a way to tell Killian about his impending fatherhood." She looks at Henry smiling and he smiles back at her.

Emma plants a kiss on Henry's forehead and picks up one of the pages. "Thank you, Henry. I owe you a hot chocolate."

Henry smiles. "You're welcome, Mom!" He exclaims as he watches his mother run out the door to tell her True Love about their new miracle.

* * *

Emma pulls up to the docks in her yellow bug and scanning the area for The Jolly Roger. Killian had left on a sailing trip for the day just to spend some time with his crew. He had planned to be back before it got dark. Turning off her car, Emma steps out grasping the pages Henry had written and begins walking towards the docks looking for her husband's ship.

The Jolly Roger came into view as Emma smiled at the sight of it. She walked towards the ramp and sees Mr. Smee standing by it tying the rope around one of poles. "Mr. Smee!" Emma calls out to him.

Smee looks over to see the captain's wife headed in his direction. "Emma! What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to meet your husband for dinner. He's still getting changed after a long day of sailing." Smee exclaimed while hugging Emma.

Emma grinned with excitement. "I know, but I have some surprising news for our favorite captain. I didn't want to wait to tell him."

Smee chuckled. "Well, whatever it is, I am sure Captain Jones will be happy about it. And by the grin on your face, it's definitely something big." It has been a while since the last time Emma was so excited about something. Not since she and Killian got married on The Jolly Roger two years ago. Smee noticed the pages in her hands and figured it had something to do with her surprise for Killian.

Emma chuckled at Smee's response. Oh, this news is definitely big. It was something her and Killian both planned on having for a while now. Now that it is happening, Emma didn't want to waste any more time. She gave Smee a hurried look.

Smee saw the look on Emma's face and smiled. "I better let you go now. Our captain is waiting."

Emma smiled and hugged Smee once more. "Thank you and don't let anyone else know yet. I want to keep this a secret until after I tell Killian." Smee nodded and made a motion that said his lips are sealed. Emma gave him one last smile and began walking up the ramp to the Jolly Roger.

"Oh, and Emma…" Emma turned to look back at Smee. "Congratulations!" Smee exclaimed happily.

"Thank you, Mr. Smee." Emma nodded and continued her way up the ramp. She stepped on to the ship with help from another crew member who nodded in the direction towards the Captain's quarters. Emma thanked him and walked over to the stairs leading to her husband's whereabouts.

She knocked on the door and hears Killian say "Come in!" Emma opens the door, shutting it softly as she notices Killian locking his hook into place. Never in a million years did she think that she would ever marry a pirate and plan to bear children with him.

She stared at the man in front of her and taking in everything about him. From his perfectly coiffed, dark hair to the perfectly matched outfit that fit his persona and body oh so well. She started to reminisce about their first night together. The first time she got to see him without the hook. He had a well built body for a pirate who spent most of his life out in the sea. He was absolutely perfect in every way. She could still remember laying in his arms basking in the afterglow of their first time making love. Killian was so gentle and sweet with her. After that night, she couldn't possibly ever imagine herself doing it with someone else. Killian Jones knew how to please a woman right and no one could top the former pirate.

She smiles and shakes her head as she comes back to the present. She places the pages on the table and walks over to Killian. Before Killian could say a word, Emma pulls him in for a heated, passionate kiss.

The kiss ends and Killian rests his forehead against his wife's. "I've waited all day for that. Thank you, my love." Killian exclaims with a smile.

Emma chuckles and gives him another soft, sweet kiss. "I know it's only been a day, but I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Swan. Maybe next time, you can join us that way we won't be separated for so long again." Killian responds with a soft sigh.

"Sounds like a plan. However, we will be bringing along another passenger with us on our next sailing trip." Emma answers gleefully.

Killian looks at Emma with confusion. "What do you mean another passenger? Do you mean Henry because the lad is always welcome to join us." Emma shook her head and handed Killian the pages Henry wrote. "What's this?"

"Read it and you'll understand what I meant by another passenger." Emma exclaims with a soft smile.

Killian raises an eyebrow and begins reading the pages. Emma watches as his face goes from confusion to shock to excitement. He looks at her with a surprised smile. "Is this true? Are you…are we…we're having a baby?"

Emma nodded excitedly. "Yes! Yes, Killian. We are having a baby. Our baby."

Killian throws the pages back onto the table and pulls Emma in for a passionate kiss. "We're having a baby!"

"Yes!" Emma responds and kisses Killian again. They end the kiss and Killian places his hand over Emma's stomach where his child is growing inside. He gently caresses the spot with his thumb as a tear of joy rolls down his cheek.

"I never thought I would ever get the chance to be a father," Killian says with a smile. He looks back up at Emma. "I am so lucky that I get this chance to be one with you and Henry. You both are my family and this new little one will be just as loved and cared for." Killian leans his forehead against Emma's once more as Emma places her hand on top of his. "I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma smiles as tears roll down her cheeks. "I love you too, Killian." They kiss each other softly as they both bask in the moment. Killian holds Emma in his arms as they both start to realize they have to share the news with everyone.

Emma looks up at Killian with a coy smile. "So do you want to tell my dad or should I?" Killian chuckles as they both turn to head out of his quarters.

"We can tell him together. After all, your father does like me now." Killian smirks teasingly.

"Is that so?" Emma exclaims with a laugh.

"Well, yeah. He did let me marry you." Killian reminded her playfully.

"True. I think he'll be okay with you making him a Grandpa again. After all, we are family." responds Emma.

"Indeed we are, Swan. Indeed we are."

~*:.:*~

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first short story in this collection. I promise the stories will get longer as we go. Stay tuned for the next short story to be posted. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to leave a review afterwards. Until next time, folks!**

 _ **Next Chapter: Night Scares**_


End file.
